


Dreaming Out Loud

by greenstuff (orphan_account)



Series: You Asked for It [5]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail has a dream about her fiance that leaves her more than a little bit angry.  </p><p>prompt response from mary-marshall.livejournal.com’s post-fifth-season-commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Mary; Marshall; Abigail : Dream ; girls fight

"How  _could_  you?"  
  
Mary looked up, confused and startled in equal measure. How had Abigail even gotten into the office? "I'm sorry?"   
  
"You should be." Abigail snapped, glaring down at Mary. "He's my fiancé! I don't care if you like it, but you damn well better start respecting it."   
  
"What are you  _talking_  about?"   
  
Abigail leaned over Mary's desk, resting her hands on either side of the report Mary had been filling out. "I'm talking about you making out with Marshall In. Our. House." she bit off the last three words, spitting them at Mary as if they tasted foul on her tongue.   
  
Mary blinked. "What?"  
  
"Don't play innocent with me, sugar. I  _saw_  you."   
  
Mary stared up at her partner's fiancée blankly for several seconds. She wasn't sure when Abby had gone crazy, or how exactly she was supposed to tell the redhead that she was obviously hallucinating. "Was this before or after you huffed glue?"   
  
In retrospect, that probably was not the best way to have phrased it.   
  
Abby's eyes narrowed into slits and with a shriek of fury she launched herself at Mary, claws fully extended.   
  
Mary was no stranger to fighting, but she didn't really fight like a girl. She certainly wasn't prepared for 130 pounds of pissed off ginger to tackle her in the middle of the WITSEC offices. By the time Stan and Marshall heard the fight from inside Stan's office and separated the women, Mary had a bloody nose and Abigail's left eye was beginning to swell shut.   
  
"What--Abs?" Marshall turned to his fiancée, concerned, but also confused and more than a bit angry.   
  
"Your fiancée is insane." Mary informed him blandly, holding a tissue under her nose. "She thinks you're cheating on her....with me."   
  
Marshall's brow creased. He knelt next to the chair where Abigail sat I haute silence. "Is that true, Abs?"   
  
Abigail shrugged. "I saw you two yesterday..."   
  
Now even Stan looked concerned.   
  
"I was in Phoenix yesterday, remember?"   
  
There was a long silence and the. Abigail sank her head into her hands. When she looked up her face was tomato red. "Oh God. I'm sorry Mary... It must have been a dream... It just felt so  _real_."   
  
Both Stan and Marshall stepped between the women before Mary could react


End file.
